


Pancakes

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel pulls away with a curl of huffed laughter and then his teasing voice is whispering naughty things in his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pan_pandeus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pan_pandeus).



> Originally started as a twitlonger fic.

Sam grunts, wakes and flails for a gun all in the same heartbeat. Until he hears the laughter. Then its a pitiful 'why me? Why not Dean?' and 'let me go back to sleep, damn you' groan. Gabriel only laughs more. Sam curses into his pillow for one irritated breath but then Gabriel's grabbing him by the hips, pulling him down the bed with muscles his short frame shouldn't have and parting him and licking him open with a skill and practiced touch an archangel shouldn't know.

Gabriel pulls away with a curl of huffed laughter and then his teasing voice is whispering naughty things in his ear. A long list of naughty things. Dirty, filthy things that make his toes curl and ridiculous moans fall from his lips. He doesn't even know he's been turned over until a warm hand starts stroking his dick. Too large to be Gabr- ah! Yeah, that twist is all Cas and underneath it all- under the greedy push of fingers and the demanding stroke of a palm, the embarrassing noises falling from his lips and the pants in his ear- under all this he can hear Dean, his brother. Can hear him being pushed and pulled apart under the torturous affections of two archangels and as he's tipping over that edge, that beautiful, golden, rapturous edge, he flings a hand out. He comes, falls apart with his hand wrapped around his brother's, his lover's.

Exactly five second later he swats a prideful Gabriel and let's a sated Cas pull him in for soft kisses.

"So," Dean rasps. "Pancakes?"


End file.
